


Matchmaker

by craterdweller



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Innocence, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Merlin plays matchmaker for Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Light fluff that is more gen than shippy.
> 
> A few lines of dialog are from the episode Lancelot and Guinevere

Arthur Pendragon, star quarterback for the Camelot High Knights, stopped short at the edge of the bleachers to stare at the couple under the old oak tree. “What’s so great about Lancelot?”

“He’s not you?” Merlin teased.

“Ha. Ha.” He tossed his empty water bottle into the trash. “He shoots, he scores!”He scuffed his sneaker in the dirt.

“Well, do you even know what she likes?”

“What do you mean? She’s the head cheerleader, she likes cheerleader things…”

Merlin threw up his hands. “Guinevere isn’t like the other girls.”

“I know! That’s why I want to ask her to prom. But she won’t give me the time of day!”

“Well, you’re probably going about it the wrong way.”

“Oh, and you could do better? Have you ever actually asked a girl out?”

“Well, no. I’m waiting for the right person.”

“Yeah. Whatever. It’s just a stupid dance anyway.”

“Look on the bright side: you’ve still got me!”

“Is that supposed to cheer me up?”

“Thought it might.”

“You really are a complete idiot, aren’t you Merlin?”

Merlin watched his best friend walk away. “You don’t even see me, do you?” He sighed.

* * *

 

The next morning Merlin met Arthur by his locker per their usual routine. “Good morning!”

“What’s so great about it?” 

“Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Listen Merlin, I’m not in the mood.”

“Well, this might cheer you up.” He pulled a piece of paper from his backpack and handed it to Arthur. 

“You signed up for a 5K run? You’ll never make it. You get winded running after the bus. And how did you get all these people to sponsor you?”

“Not me. You. I signed you up for the annual Humane Society run on Saturday.” 

“Why the hell did you do that? What if I have plans already?”

“Do you?"

“No. But that’s not the point. Why did you sign me up for this thing?” 

“Look, you run 3 miles every day so it’s not like you can’t do it. And it’s for a good cause. You love dogs right?”

Arthur slammed his locker closed. “Fine. But I still don’t know why you signed me up for it.”

“Oh look! There’s Guinevere. Why don’t you ask her to sponsor you? I hadn’t gotten around to her yet.”

Arthur looked at his best friend suspiciously but hurried to catch Gwen before class.

“Uh, hi Guinevere. I was wondering if you would sponsor me for the Humane Society 5K run on Saturday?”

“You’re going to run? That’s wonderful. Which dog are you running with?”

Arthur blinked. Merlin hadn’t mentioned a dog. He was going to kill him if he wound up looking stupid. He glanced down at the sponsor sheet, praying the dog’s name would be included on the entry form. “Rusty.” 

“Oh, he’s a sweetheart! Have you met him? Or did you let them pick?”

“I let them pick. I wouldn’t be able to choose.”

“Oh, I know. I wish I could take them all home!”

“Yeah. Every house should have a dog.”

“Lancelot doesn’t like dogs.” She frowned. “He freaks out whenever Raven greets him at the door. I have to shut her in another room whenever he comes over. He doesn’t understand she is like family to me.”

The bell rang interrupting their conversation. Guinevere grabbed the sponsor sheet. “This is awesome. You have a lot of sponsors already. I’ll fill it out during French. Meet me in study hall third period?”

She rushed off to class, leaving a stunned Arthur in her wake. “Merlin, Ijust may kiss you for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts and Fills:  
> Trope Bingo Prompt: High School AU  
> Gen Prompt Bingo: Innocence  
> 1_million_words: weekend challenge


End file.
